His Broken Heart
by sunkissedchris
Summary: Twists and turns lay ahead for Darry and his best buddy Leslie. Love, losts, pain, happiness, what happens with a girl in the gang? Can they handle what's to come? A Darry love story! Read and review
1. Goodbyes

*I don't own _The Outsiders_.

Darry's best buddy is Leslie Welker. It took a while, but Dar realizes he's in love with her. He realized too late. She's being sent off to 'Nam. Will she be the same when she returns? What horrors plague her? How will she prove to her father she's a hero? Does she feel the same towards Darry?

(DPOV)

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Prologue**

My heart throbbed in my chest. Out of everyone I knew I never thought I'd be seeing my best buddy off to war, Leslie Welker. She's been my friend since the playgrounds, literally. I'd fallen and she came and picked me up. It's been like that ever since.

Her dark crazy curls bounced as she took a step closer, her fathomless blue eyes shined with tears. I watched as they dripped down her long lashes and landed on her pink cheek, I reached up and wiped them away.

Leslie had left Tulsa for Texas where her Mom lived in Fort Sam Houston. She went to train at Brooke General Hospital to become a nurse. Like with anything, she finished with flying colors.

I hadn't realized how much it would hurt to say goodbye, the lonely sting I felt every day. It'd hit me hard, that's when I realized I loved her. I always knew I loved Les, we've been together forever, but we've never _been together, _if you catch my drift.

Now here I stood, waiting for her plane to Vietnam; where she would excel in nursing in order to make her military driven father happy. I felt like I was going to throw up every time I thought about her there, seeing men mangled and dying. Watching them wither away, hearing their final words.

She had a large heart, one that cared for everything and she wore on her sleeve. I doubted she'd come back the same girl in front of me, just like most soldiers came home changed by their experiences.

It scared the living shit out of me. I needed her to be happy, yet what could I say now? Just blurt out I love you before she heads out on that plane? I couldn't do that to her. I can't do that to myself. I'd spent the last year with her away, with weekend visits and many phone calls. This time there wouldn't be weekends or phone calls.

Tears sprang in my eyes and my heart wrenched at the thought.

"You be careful, you hear me?" I tried to keep my voice strong and steady, I failed miserably.

"Of course. Don't worry, Dar, I ain't the one on the field. I'm just the one who patches them up and is gonna try to lend a hand," she continued to sniffle, reached a palm up to me cheek. It was a stretch for her at a small five feet, two inches and me being over six feet.

I scooped her into my arms and held her tight. I memorized her scent for one last time, people were already boarding.

Without another word, she turned and walked over to the flight attendant, showing her paperwork to get on the plane. Leslie turned and smiled weakly, tears running freely. She was scared but would never admit it. She waved.

I smiled a little and returned the wave.

With my heart officially torn out, I headed home, praying to God the girl with my heart comes back to me.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Continue or delete, your choice...


	2. Fear Leaves An Aftertaste

*I don't own _The Outsiders_.

(Leslie's POV)

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

For the first month I jumped every time I heard a loud sound. Dumb bombs, guided bombs, fuel air explosives, and others could all be heard in the distance. Growing up with my Dad most my life, he'd told me about war. He was a general in World War II, brought home due to injury. He spent most of his service in the Japanese Volcano Islands, more specifically Iwo Jima.

I spent most of my childhood listening to tales about his days in war. Memories he claimed you want to forget but never will, memories you cherish, and memories of pain and fear. Father certainly wasn't one for fairy tales, but I listened.

As the United States announced the draft for Vietnam, my heart soar to my throat. I don't want any of my friends here. I was in an army base, one of the safe places and I am still scared stiff. I can't imagine seeing Darry, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, Pony, or even Dallas in this hell hole, dogging fire.

I shuddered at the mental images.

I don't care how tough they are, I'll do anything to protect them.

For weeks now I've watched wounded men wheel in and out. I've helped with surgeries, helping with things only doctors should be allowed to do. I came as nurse, but I was going to leave with the knowledge and experience of a doctor.

Men came in crying, maimed. Every cry ripped through me; I hated seeing people in pain. I've made it a personal goal to help those who are in pain, that's why I'm here. That and to please my militaristic Father. I'd do anything to make him proud.

I worked mechanically from lack of sleep. Cleaning wounds here, re-bandaging, cleaning soiled sheets, murmuring comforting words where they're needed, throwing sheets over the bodies that need to be flown home for a proper funeral. The good and bad come together, I'm not perfect and I can't save everyone.

The soldiers who are injured are almost lucky. They get to go home, maybe just for the time it takes for them to heal, but they're going home. Those who are injured severely but make it through will be discharged. Sometimes I wonder if they feel it's worth the pain.

If I were a soldier, I think it would be. I think it would be worth nearly dying to go home and stay there with the people I care about. I see soldiers come in here, injured, due to the fact they're high. Heroin, or diacetyl morphine, seems to be popular among the soldiers. They wouldn't have tried it unless it guaranteed somewhat of an escape from the horrors around them.

I couldn't blame them for turning to drugs, especially after all I've heard and witnessed. I've taken care of numerous men who are going through withdrawal from the drug, not pretty. Another horrendous thing to add onto the list.

I stumbled to my room, which I share with a few other nurses who work here. I don't think I've gotten an entire eight hours sleep since I left Tulsa. My heart twinged, I wondered how it was going there.

I've been meaning to call but I never find the time. The phones are always going down, so I never know when they even work. I miss everyone so much. I was homesick. I thought the year in Texas would help me get use to being away. If anything, I regret going to Texas to my Mom's. I wish I stayed with the gang.

Knowing Darry, he's probably watching the news everyday. Watching some of the footage they put on there. He was upset when I left for 'Nam, I knew he would be. He spent weeks trying to convince me to just nurse at a hospital instead of going to nurse in the war.

I find myself wondering if he was right. No, no he wasn't. I needed to do this, for my country and my Dad and for all those I knew I could help. This was real action and a part of me absolutely loved it, another part wanted to run and cry for a safe warm bed where I wouldn't hear the distant sounds of fighting and men moaning.

XXX

I woke up with a jolt when I heard the loud boom of a bomb going off. A bomb that shook the entire base. I knew with a sinking feeling that something was wrong. The enemy was here and was attacking us.

I'd prepared myself for something like this. There was no use in me telling myself it wouldn't happen, I always knew there was a possibility. Underneath my bunk, I yanked out the black leather bag that I had filled with food, blankets, bandages, medications, and other supplies I might need it if I had to get out of here.

Yelling at the other girls to stop screaming, I told them to follow me. Before I even left Tulsa, I had memorized a map of the area I would be in. Every time I moved, I found a map and memorized that. I did this in case I ever needed to run and had to find the next base.

The lights went out and I heard screams and gunfire too close for comfort. A bullet hole appeared through the wall across from me. I swallowed, thinking about my Father's cool and calm exterior, hoping he passed that down to me. With that, I gathered some of the others who were close and left.

It was pitch black as I made my way into the hall. I felt vibrations under my feet from explosions, the sounds were deafening, yet I could still hear the dying moans of soldiers from both sides. I'd cry about that later, now I needed to get us the hell out of here.

A hard jolt rocketed us to the floor, a wall crumbled on us. I screamed as one pierced the soft flesh of my calf. Scared to look, I shot a glance at my leg. A small piece of metal stuck out. I wasn't even out of the base and already had an injury, I tugged the metal. It slid out, slick with my blood. My scream echoed in my ears along with my heartbeat thudding. The other girls were all crying. Mary was having a panic attack by the looks of it.

I grabbed her by the shoulder and shouted over the noise of battle, "Get a hold of yourself, we can panic later! Do you understand me?!"

She nodded, tears falling on my arms. I helped a couple girls to get to their feet. We tripped over rubble in the dark, moving slow but steadily. I lead them, we gathered a few soldiers form the infirmary, adding numbers to out group. Safety in numbers? Hopefully.

Outside, clouds of smoke filled the night sky. The humid jungle air making me perspire more than I did in the collapsing ruins of the army base I'd spent the last three months of my life at. Dead and wounded bodies dotted the jungle floor as far as I could see. Small fires surrounding us.

I knew which way it was to the next base. I signaled for the others to follow me and explained where we were going. It was a far walk to the next base. The pain in my leg making it difficult, the bandaging I had brought with me was barely enough for all of us. I could feel blood drizzling down my leg.

I prayed I'd be able to make it to the base. The others had an idea of where to go, but I knew exactly. I was tired and aching, I felt weaker than I had ever before. I kept going, I couldn't abandon them now.

We were all shifting turns carrying Mary, who had broken her wrist. Between the break and panic attack, she was basically going into shock. I'd given her the small amount of food I had and most of the water. I had enough for one or two people to make it to the next base, not the dozen of us, one of them being in shock.

I could still smell the fumes from the explosives. The sounds of men crying out, thankfully, was left behind us long ago.

"Can't we stop?" One of the nurses, whose name I never got, asked, almost begged.

"No," I told her curly. "Most of us are injured, we have limited supplies, and we're in the middle of a jungle that's being used for war. The longer we stay out here with no weapons or anything, the less likely it is we'll all make it back. We're going to keep going until we get there." To soften my harsh words, I placed my hand on her shoulder, "We're all tired and I know you're in pain, but you gotta keep going," I murmured softly, then louder I said, "That goes for everyone. I don't want to leave anyone behind, but I will in order to help others."

No one said anything on the contrary. I don't know how, but they all accepted me as they're leader for now. I was surprise one of the men didn't want to take control, they were use to this kind stuff right?

We continued to shamble through the forest, my thoughts drifted to Tulsa once again.

Please let me make it home.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Pardon typos. Continue?


	3. Longing

*I don't own _The Outsiders_.

(DPOV)

* * *

The obnoxious sound of my alarm clock once again woke me up. I hated getting up in the morning. It was a fight to get to the kitchen; the only thing that helped was knowing the sooner I get there the sooner I get some coffee. The sooner I have my coffee, the sooner I can relax in the shower. My daily routine.

The first week Leslie was gone was the hardest. I didn't even want to get up for those first few days, but I did. My brothers are counting on me and I can't let them down just because I miss her.

None of the gang are oblivious to my off behavior, they just ignored it. I'm glad they did. I don't need them bugging me about it. We all worry about Leslie over there in the middle of a jungle with a war going on around her, but I know I took it the worse. Pony took it pretty hard too, though he tried not to show it.

Leslie and Pony are good pals, despite the age six year age difference. She liked, I mean likes, to read like he does. A lot of times they'd both read some book then discuss it later, poor kid misses that. I hate that he has something else to frown about, something else to miss, to hurt over.

I hate her not being here. She belongs here with all of us. She's the girl of the gang, the one we all protect and watch over. She's got a big heart and likes to take care of all of us. We might be greasers, but who the hell doesn't like to be babied once in awhile?

I miss her so much. Why did I have to realize I loved her before she leaves for Vietnam? How wrong is that? I've known her my entire life and I never realized I loved her like that until she left, until I lost her. She's not lost though, just gone for a year.

It just seems so long. I sit here waiting, no phone calls, no surprise visits like when she lived in Texas, nothing. At first, I thought maybe she'd be able to get a phone call in once in awhile. Leslie hasn't been able to. I talked to her Father in the grocery store the other night, he hasn't heard from her either.

I use to worry about not hearing from her, it scared me a bit. I knew we wouldn't be able to have conversations like we use to, but I expected that she might be able to at least call and say "Hey, still alive, it's okay."

I haven't gotten that much, not even a letter. I shouldn't have expected it, she is in the middle of a war zone. I was just worried with how she was dealing with the stress over there.

Leslie doesn't like to admit when she's in trouble, if someone around her has it worse off than her than she's not going to complain. She doesn't think she has the right to complain. She has to know you real well to ever say anything real negative. I think she's like that because one, keeps drama away and that's how she likes it, and two, she has a screwed up guilt complex.

She's so strange, I like it though. She's easy to understand once you get to know her too, I like that too. No, I love that.

What worries me the most, is something is wrong or she's upset but won't bother to talk to someone to help herself. I hope she doesn't feel like she has to help everyone else and forget about her needs. I don't want her to come back changed, it scares me. You hear stories about soldiers, doctors, nurses, and other officials coming home from their stay over seas and not being the same.

Some get hooked on drugs, others come home without limbs, it horrifies me. I know she's a nurse and not actually fighting but what will it do to someone like her to witness all of that. It's not like she can save everyone, I hope she understands that.

The steaming hot cup of coffee assaults my senses, I don't know why Pony and Soda don't like coffee. They're crazy I suppose. I don't know if I want to see Soda jacked up on caffeine first thing in the morning. That might be a little difficult to handle.

Might be worth it to see Steve trying to hold on to his limited patience. I couldn't hold back the chuckle of laughter at the thought. Then of course Soda would purposely bug him more, I shook my head. God knows what would happen if you mixed a drunk Two-Bit and a caffeinated Soda up together.

Funny until they break something and I need to fix it. I closed me eyes, then Leslie would lay a hand on my shoulder saying it's not that big a deal. Together it'll only take an hour or so to fix the hole in the wall, afterward we can go to the Dingo and leave everyone to fend for themselves except Ponyboy and Johnny.

Only problem is, she's not here.

It's one of the reasons I've been working so much lately, taking so much over time. It helps keep me busy, which is good. Not to mention the extra money in the bank is always a plus. Soda and Pone tell me I work too much and that it's not good for me, but they're wrong.

I enjoy working. A hard day's work and a good night's sleep, I'm not asking for much.

They're not stupid, they know why I've been working so much. I heard Pone talking to Soda one night.

"_You'd think he'd find a better way to cope being without her than working." Pony murmured._

"_Her loves her. It just took him forever to figure it out. Mom always use to say they'd end up together. I'm a hundred percent positive that Leslie would love being with Darry." Soda told Pone._

"_Mothers know best and all that jazz." He responded, I could tell he was smiling._

_Soda laughed, "And all that jazz."_

Everyone knew I was in love but me.

* * *

(SPOV)

I felt real bad for Darry. I know what he's going through. When Sandy left me, it hurt so much. The fact she cheated on me stung something awful too. For a long time it was like someone punched me in the chest and I never got over those first few minutes of pain.

Eventually, it started to hurt less then one day I moved on.

Dar, however, wasn't able to move on. He knew Leslie would be coming home so he wasn't going to let go.I can't imagine having to wait so long for someone. Darry, Superman, can do it though.

All of us were horrified and scared when she told us she was going off to 'Nam to nurse. We all asked why she couldn't stay here and nurse. Save lives on good safe American soil, instead of being in the middle of all that over there.

I've seen the videos on the news, I pray every night for Leslie. I pray that none of us end up in that jungle. I don't know if I could handle watching all the guys get shipped off to war. Especially, Johnny and Pony, anyone but those two.

Leslie is my sister. I know she ain't blood related but it doesn't matter, she's apart of my family. She's come every day to my house since she and Darry were little kids. Some of my first memories are playing in the back yard with the two of them.

We had a lot of fun making mud pies and stuff. Mom would get so mad when she saw our clothing afterwards though. I smiled at the memory.

Dar took her leaving this time harder than the first time, when she went off to her Mom's. He finally realized what he's been feeling all these years. It was obvious to everyone except those two.

Dar is too stubborn, it took a while to get through that thick head of his. Leslie loves everyone so much, but I have a feeling she knows she loves him already. She just needs Dar to make the first move is all. Then it'll be fireworks for my older brother.

Once she's home, I bet everything will fall in place. I hope she's okay. We haven't heard from her and we all miss her. I bet she misses us. Darry at least has the entire gang to hang out with, she has nurses she doesn't know and broken and dying soldiers all around her.

It's hard for me to see her in an environment like that. She's always so happy, I hope this doesn't loose that from seeing God knows what. Leslie's tough so I'm not too worried. It's just a matter of waiting it all out.

Everyone will be happy in the end, I hope.

* * *

**Reviews please!**

Thanks to those who have reviewed.


	4. Darry's Dreams

*I don't own _The Outsiders_. The lyrics belong to Chris Daughtry.

(DPOV)

* * *

_I'm going home_

_Back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always enough for me_

_I'm not running from_

_No, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life you chose for me_

* * *

_I gently took her hand in mine, leading her to the cliff's edge._

_The breeze was strong, causing the leaves on the trees to rustle. The night was clear and up here there were no lights. You could see the glow of the city lights, absolutely beautiful. Looking straight up you could see millions of stars._

_I wrapped my jacket around her slender shoulder, recieving a beaming smile in return. "It's so pretty up here. How did you find it?" She asked._

_I shrugged, "Driving around one day, I found it. I thought it would be nice here at night. That's why I brought you. She wrapped her arms around my waste and I lifted my hand to stroke her cheek. _

_Staring at each other, we both leaned towards one another and finally......_

"DARRY, can you get the phone!" Soda yelled.

I groaned, not wanting to get up. I glanced quickly at the clock, it was only one in the morning. If this wasn't something important I was going to kill whoever was on the other side of the line. What could anyone need at this time of night?

I jogged grabbing the phone as I thought about exactly what Two-Bit could have gotten himself into at this time of night. I didn't have the extra money this month to bail anyone out. I hope they didn't waste their call on me then.

"Hello?" I asked roughly.

"How is my best buddy in the world doing?" Came a playfully taunting voice from the other end. I probably looked like a fish off land as I starred at the phone in my hand for a second in disbelief. Leslie's voice woke me like a shot of espresso.

"Leslie?! Is that really you?" I asked.

"Who else would call you at one in the morning. I should apologize for that, but I'm good enough to get up for right?" She laughed.

I was about to answer with a smart remark but she didn't give me time to, "Please tell me Steve is there, that's half the reason I called this late. I know how much he hates people bothering him."

"Sorry to disappoint, but he ain't here yet. Are you alright? You haven't called so I assumed you were okay." I mumbled anxiously.

"Dar, who is it?" Pony called.

"Did someone get busted by the fuzz again?" Soda yelled, then lower, "I hope not, I don't think we got any bail money right now."

"Well if it's Dal, he'll just tell us where he's got some saved up. He's been making some money off the races lately." Pony responded, half asleep already.

"Two-Bit don't have a dollar to his name, maybe it's him."

"Well, he should call Mrs. Matthews instead of us then," Pony's tone said shut up.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Don't worry so much, Dar. I tell you time and time again that it ain't good for you. You'll be bald before you ever go gray," she teased. I smiled, she sounded exhausted.

"You sound tired. Where are you? You better be taking good care of yourself too, Les." One of my biggest worries is that she's working so much it's affecting her. I can't tell you how many times she told me you need sleep in order to function, yet she'll be the first to break that rule if she feels like someone needs her.

"I'm a little tired. I'm actually at Fort Sill in Lawton. I just got sent over here from another base on the east coast. That means I'm only a few hours away, I think," she told me.

My eyes widened at how close she is. She wasn't suppose to be back in America yet. I felt a twinge of panic shoot through me, "What happened? How are you back already? Did you get hurt?..." I fired off my questions.

"Calm down, Darrel." Leslie only uses my full first name if she's getting annoyed. I didn't want her to get mad at me since we hadn't talked in a while and because I wanted to know what happened.

"I'm fine, Darry. You hear me? There isn't any reason to flip on me. My base over in Vietnam got attacked one night and me and a group of people fled. We headed over to the next base some miles off. I may have hurt my leg in the process, but it ain't nothing. Doesn't even hurt anymore," she said soothingly.

I scowled, "How did you hurt your leg? Are you going to be able to walk and run and all that? Are you going back to 'Nam? When are you coming home? I'm guessing your Dad is up there with you and he'll bring you back?"

"My Dad is here and we're leaving tomorrow morning. I'll be home before noon. Yes, I'll be able to do everything I've always done. No, I'm not going back to 'Nam. As to how I hurt my leg, a piece of metal got me when the base wall collapsed in. Sounds worse then it is, I swear. I'll just be on crutches for a little bit, due to muscle damage," she explained.

"Leslie, don't call one in the morning and tell me that you got hurt. Makes me panic," I said half serious.

"Sorry, I slept on the plane so I'm not that tired. The time changes are messing me up. Plus, I missed all of you so much. Is everyone okay? How's Pony doing in school? How's Soda liking it at the DX? How about you?" She shot at me.

"Everyone's fine. Pone's on the honor roll again. Soda's likes it at the DX, especially when him and Steve share a shift. I'm good. And everyone's been missing you. We all been worried."

I could hear the sadness in her voice, "Wish y'all didn't worry so much. Happy to hear that everything seems all right. Come on, you gotta have something more to tell me about yourself," she insisted.

"How about I come and talk to you tomorrow. I'll open up my afternoon, just me and you. We haven't just talked in a long time," I could practically see her pursing her lips, debating whether or not to agree to that.

"Okay. I don't know if I like the idea of you taking off work though," Leslie murmured, uncertain.

"Don't worry about it. My boss has practically been begging me to talk a day off." Almost everyone at one point has told me to take a day for myself.

Then I realized it was a mistake to say that to her, "Darrel, what did I tell you before I left? I told you not to work yourself to death. Oh, I'm going to get Pony and Soda for that one. I told them to look after you!" She exclaimed.

I laughed quietly, "I'm suppose to watch them."

"Quid custodiet ipsos custodes?"

"What?"

"Who will watch the watchers, it's in Latin." Leslie told me. She was always saying phrases in other languages, or telling me some strange fact that she found. The scary thing is she actually remembers them, I have no idea how.

I yawned, "I don't need anyone to watch me."

"Whatever you say, Darry." By her tone, I could tell she didn't agree.

"Tomorrow then," she stated.

"Yeah, I'll come over. One sound good to you?" I asked.

"Yup. I missed you, Dar." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I missed you too, Les." I murmured, wishing I could elaborate on that point.

We both hung up.

I leaned against the wall for a moment. I was relieved she was out of that hell hole. At the same time, I was nervous. I didn't really spend any time with her after I realized I loved her. Can I keep it to myself? If she did find out would she freak out?

I couldn't risk out friendship. I needed her. It was a dependency I'd been working on since I was four or five. I don't know if I could handle losing her. Leslie was the one who pulled my family through after Mom and Dad passed. I will always be grateful to her for that.

She spent two weekends teaching us different recipes, showing us how to make our favorite dishes. She taught us how to make the famous chocolate cake. Without her, it would have taken a lot longer for us to get our acts together.

It would have taken me longer to find my job. It would have taken me longer to figure out bills, and the funeral arrangements, and everything. She helped us so much.

There's no way I can loose her.

But, Leslie is understanding. If I told her how I really feel she might return the feelings. Maybe, it would open the idea up to her. We could be happy together, as a couple. Even if she didn't return the feelings, I know she wouldn't just disappear.

Leslie's not like that.

I grimaced, running a hand through my hair. I can't think about this now. On the way back to my room, I checked in on Pony and Soda. Both were sound asleep. I smiled at how young they looked.

Closing my eyes, I picked up where my dream left off.

* * *

**Please review!**

Thanks to all of those who have favorites, alerted, reviewed, and all of that great stuff. Please keep it up, it's appreciated!


	5. Honey, I'm home!

*I don't own _The Outsiders._

(DPOV)

* * *

I hadn't told the gang that Leslie was coming back today. I'm not sure why I didn't. I think it's 'cause then they all would've wanted to come with me to see her. I really wanted to see her myself. I don't think this is the reason, I know this is the reason why I didn't tell them.

Of course, I just keep telling myself that I was worried she wouldn't be able to handle seeing everyone the day she got back. Maybe, her leg is worse than she told me. I wouldn't be surprised if she had written it off as nothing last night on the phone.

That is just an excuse though. Really, I'm being selfish. I want to see her first; I guess there is still a child in me somewhere.

I am ecstatic that my best buddy is home. I am also terrified because my best buddy who I fell in love with, which she doesn't know, is home. I don't know in what ways her experiences in Vietnam might have affected her. I'm worried that her leg may be worse off than I think.

Maybe, Pony is right, I can be a little pessimistic. I can't help it, it's my job to worry, so I do it. That worry includes my brothers, the gang, and Leslie.

I rubbed my forehead with the palm of my hand. Would I be able to keep my feelings from her? I doubted it. I was sure they would come out sooner or later. Hopefully later. She would notice. Leslie knows me, a friendship that has lasted over a decade has made sure of it.

This would be difficult.

Even if she did return the feelings, like my brothers think she does, this will be hard. I'm not so good at talking about how I feel or anything like that. This wasn't asking some girl I thought was pretty on a date, this was risking this entire relationship we've built over the years.

And it's the same circle over and over. I know I should just let whatever happens, happen, but that's like telling a starving man not to eat. I like to know what's going on and I know I'm not the go with the flow type of guy.

It just doesn't work for me. This whole thing is stressing me out.

I pulled up to the familiar white house. It was small with brown shutters and a brown roof that has been faded in the sun. The yard was clean and cut, overall it was a nice house. It was just located on the wrong side of the tracks.

Her Father's truck was parked, telling me they were home. I hope I didn't come too soon. I know Leslie told me to come at one, but she likes to keep moving so her judgment may not have been the best for her Father.

I walked up and knocked on the door. I could here Les yell, "Hi, Darry!" through the door. I couldn't help but smile. She sounded like her usual happy self.

Her Father opened the door to let me in, "Hello, Darrell. How have you been?'

"I've been alright, Mr. Welker. I hope you can say the same?" I responded automatically.

"I'm much better now that my baby is home." He motioned me into the living room. The floor was carpeted a cream color and the walls were a tan-ish color, a little darker than the floor. I bet Pony would know what to call that color.

"Darry!" Leslie exclaimed excitedly. "Stop talking to my Dad and come on over and hug me already."

I grinned, she had shorts on and a t-shirt. Her leg was wrapped in white bandages from her ankle to about her knee on the right side. She hopped to her feet anyway, leaning on the left side, waiting for a hug.

I wrapped my arms around her waste and picked her up, spinning her around. I then pulled her into my arms bridal style and sat her on the couch, "I think you should watch that leg. I'm sure you know that considering you're the big bad nurse from 'Nam," I drawled.

She laughed, blue eyes sparkling, "Well, I didn't think it was possible, but I think you go a little bigger, Dar."

I sat next to her, throwing my arm around her shoulders, "If you say so."

"Smart man, agreeing to everything I say."

We both laughed. I could hear a door shut upstairs and assumed her Dad was doing paperwork for his job. I remember multiple times when I came over and he had to yell at us to shut up. He couldn't stand the noise while doing his work.

Les wrapped her slender arms around my waist, leaning her head on my chest, I returned the gesture my hugging her back. "Hmm, I missed you, Dar. I know I told you that last night but I really mean it. I thought about you and the gang a lot," she tipped her head back to look at me.

I turned her remark around in my head. She said she missed me and the gang. Did she miss me the same as them? How much does "a lot" mean, when it came to thinking about me? Has she ever considered an"us?"

Too many question that are getting me nowhere.

"I missed you. I haven't told the gang that you're here yet though," I confessed.

"Really? Know what, good. I think later on we should go to your house and surprise everyone!" She said jerking up straight in my arms to look me in the eye. I could tell she was excited about surprising them.

"Maybe you should rest here and if you're up to it, have them all come here," I glanced at her bandaged leg.

"That's what the crutches are for! I don't want to sit here. I want to surprise them."

I huffed, we starred each other down for a second. I already knew I was going to give into her, "Fine."

At least I wasn't the one being surprised I hate surprises.

"Tell me how you've been," she said.

"Same old, same old, really. Nothings changed. I work, eat, sleep, take care of my brothers, hang out with the gang," I shrugged.

"Come on," she drawled. "You must've done something interesting while I was gone. Where are all those fabulous stories, hmm? I know you're not that boring, if you were I wouldn't be you best buddy."

I laughed, "Two-Bit's the story man, not me," she threw me a look. My smile widened, I can't help it, it's funny when she gets pissed off. "Okay, lets see...I might become a manger at my job. Then I won't have to work outside all day. I can be in the cool air-conditioned office. Of course, the pay will be better too. A standard nine to five day with benefits and all that great stuff."

"See there you go, was that so hard?" She didn't give me time to answer. "That would be great. Then you won't have to do so much overtime and work for two employers anymore. You do still work at the factory storing boxes right?"

"Yeah, it'd be better if I could just have the managing job at the roofing office. It'll be easier having a schedule that doesn't change, especially during Pony's track season."

Les patted my cheek, "If you want the job go get it. You will get it," she said this as if it were a done deal.

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe I'll get it. I don't think I'll get my hope up."

She scowled, "Darry, there hasn't been one time in all the years I've known you that you didn't get what you worked for. You have been working for a year for Roger's Roofing. You're a hard worker and do twice as much as some guys who work there. You're smart, so it's not like you're incapable of doing the job, it's practically set!"

I smiled as we fell into the usual pattern. I was relieved that Leslie seemed to be the same as ever. I felt more relaxed than I had in a long time. We talked the afternoon away, Leslie tucked under my arm.

* * *

Should I continue?


	6. Times Are Good

* I don't own _The Outsiders._

(Third Person Point of View)

* * *

"Hey, Darry!" Soda greeted his older brother with a grin, like any other day. "Where have you been? You were suppose to be home over an hour ago."

Darry shot Soda one of his rare smiles, "I got a surprise for y'all," he said. At the word surprise the entire gang shot their head towards Darry in anticipation.

"Well, what is it?" Ponyboy, the youngest of the group, asked. He looked curious and eager, he always loved surprises. That had always been his favorite part of Christmas, not getting the presents, but the anticipation of receiving them. Darry smiled fondly and ruffled his hair.

"Not what, who," Darry said, jerking a thumb toward the front yard.

Everyone bounced up and headed out the door after hearing Ponyboy's excited "Whooo!" from outside. They sprang off the porch quickly when they saw Ponyboy wrapped up in Leslie's embrace. Cat calls and yelling could be heard from all of the boys.

Leslie was gently but quickly passed to each of the guys. She lingered longest on Ponyboy and Johnny; they would always have a special place in her heart. She then took her place next to Darry.

They all erupted into questions about the cast Leslie was sporting on her right leg. All concerned about what happened to her in that hell hole called Vietnam. She watched on with amusement, touched that they all cared about her so much.

"Calm down, guys. I'm fine. I'll tell you everything inside. I hate these crutches, I trip on everything. I keep getting them caught on stuff. Such a pain in the ass," she said with a huge smile.

"Come on, lets head inside then," Darry said, turning on his heels towards the house. Everyone went back inside, Leslie behind them. Darry stayed behind her to make sure she made it up the steps alright.

XXX

I was listening to Les tell the gang everything I had already heard. They hung onto her every word. Each of them had a look of concentration on their faces. I hope none of them hurt themselves too badly by thinking too hard.

Ponyboy had Leslie's arm thrown around him. The little guy missed her more than he let on. I know she missed him too. I think we spent an hour just talking about my brothers. I couldn't imagine being more happy at this moment. The relief was still surging through me. My girl was home and she was safe. She wouldn't be going back, at least not anytime soon.

I was still worried about her getting over the attack. I've been known to worry, why would I stop now? I chuckled at myself, I'm sure I'll always be able to find something to worry about.

The smell of onions and garlic assaulted my senses as I laid a large steak into the pan. Tonight's dinner was on it's way. I debated between onion rings and french fries and decided to go with both. Why decide between one or the other?

I quickly started to get the ingredients out to start another cake for dessert. Thank God Sodapop's cake was pretty much gone. They're gross. All the sugar he puts in them makes me sick. I don't know why he continues doing it even though everyone as told him that mine are better. Usually, a comment like that would make Soda try to do better. He's known for being competitive.

He must really like that crap of a cake. Plus, he does get more cake since no one really eats as much of it. I should have realized his interior motives a little sooner. Where have I been?

Voices drifted back over to me, "I'll get a marker and we can all sign your cast. I see Darry did already," Pony said, hopping up. Knowing him, he'd go last and spend twenty minutes drawing something amazing onto a cast she'll throw away anyway.

I started to wonder what he would draw. Flowers? Sunsets? I'd find out later. I could hear Leslie's crutches clanking on the floor as she came up behind me. She dipped her finger into the chocolate batter and I scowled at her, playfully taking a swipe with a spatula at her.

"That's for after dinner, missy."

"Yum! Good job, Chef Curtis. It smells unbelievable in here," Leslie said. She was practically salivating over the food.

"You must be really hungry." I laughed as she nodded her head eagerly. Her eyes kept darting towards the bowl of batter again. I quickly dumped the mixture into a pan and shoved it into the oven. She sat on the counter top and I handed her the spatula and bowl. She cheered and started scrapping the little bits of chocolate she could get.

I decided not to watch her lick the spatula.

Pony came into the kitchen looking unhappy, "I didn't finish what I was doing," he whined. I rolled my eyes and he huffed at me, his glare saying "Stay out of this."

"Come on, clear the way so I can set the table." The assortment of bear bottles, boxes of cigarettes, poker chips, and cards laid across the table. Soda started cleaning it up, the smile never leaving his face.

I glanced around, happy to see my entire family in front of me. I couldn't even get upset about the rings the bottles of bear left on the table.

I walked over and leaned against the counter next to Leslie. We both were watching Ponyboy, who was on his knees, finishing up his mini masterpiece. "You know, the cast comes off and she'll be throwing it away," I told him.

He gave me a look, "I know, Darry. It doesn't mean I need to make my drawing look bad. God, be patient, I just need a minute longer."

"You said that ten minutes ago, Pony," Les laughed, she didn't care how long he took. She was just teasing him.

He shrugged, "Well, if someone wouldn't keep moving around in the living room, I would be done," his tone taking on one of someone much older.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A rainbow colored hotdog," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What!?" Me and Leslie said simultaneously, causing everyone to look over at us. We both were looking down at her leg and sure enough there was a rainbow hotdog in the workings. It was just missing the last two colors of the rainbow, indigo and violet.

"Well remember that day she wore a tie die t-shirt and chocked on the hotdog because of Two-Bit's joke about her shirt?"

"Yeah, I remember," Leslie laughed loudly and I nodded grinning. She did choke on a hot dog and afterwards we teased her about it relentlessly.

"Why would you want to remind me about that?" Leslie mumbled, embarrassed about it still. I started laughing harder at her. She slapped my arm.

"Because it was a fun day and because..." Pony just smiled, holding in his own laughter.

"You're all mean to me," she dramatically draped herself over the counter top. She had me and Pone laughing, tears prickling in our eyes, at her dramatics. They were over the top and really bad.

I smiled and relaxed.

Times are good.

* * *

Thanks to all of you who have been following this story. I just want to mention I have a knew story "Road Unknown." I think you should all check that out if you haven't already. Sorry about the really late update, but I've been focusing on my other story. Also, excuse typos please.

Sunkissedchris


	7. She's Taking Charge

*I don't own _The Outsiders. _

(Leslie's Point of View)

* * *

_I was running as fast as I could. The throbbing in my leg was slowing me down. I had tears running down my face. I knew I was a huge disappointment to my Father at this moment. I should be able to think past the pain, keep going._

_That's what I do. That's what I was here for._

_I came to Vietnam to help those who needed it. I wanted to fix them. I didn't want to be the one who needed help. I was supposed to be strong. I should be able to handle this, yet I was crying my eyes out._

_I didn't want to be the weak little girl everyone wanted to protect. I may be small, but I don't want to be underestimated. But, at this moment, I don't want anything more than to curl up with someone. That someone being Darry. I just wanted to curl up and hide behind him, his arm around me._

_Darry and I had always been close. I consider him, and the gang, family. I missed them all more than anything. In this moment, I was scared I'd never see them again. _

_Darry had told me this was stupid. I could get hurt. I always just said I was only going as a nurse, I wouldn't be in battle like the soldiers. Man, I can't believe I was wrong. Here I am running in the forest in hopes of finding the other army base._

_I'm leading other people, it's not only my life at stake. I hate this feeling, this pressure, of having to take care of the others. I am scared I'll fail them and we'll all die. I already feel bad that some of my patients died, I don't want to feel guilty about these people too. _

_We are all hurt and tried. The sounds of bombs and shots ringing in the air. It is one of the most horrifying experiences of my life. I hope I never encounter something that tops this. My eyes are huge as a bomb goes off a few hundred yards from me, body parts fly..._

I wake up with a jolt. My heart is beating fast and I feel like I can't breathe. I look around me, trying to find the danger that is making my heart leap out of my chest.

Where are the sounds of bombs and dying men? All I hear is a car alarm and voices.

Where are the others I was just with? I'm alone.

I realize it's all just a nightmare. One that I had lived a month ago, not a moment ago. I am back in my room at home. In my Father's house. A few hours ago Darry had dropped me off. He left, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

The gang is always doing stuff like this for me. They offer me rides, even if I'm perfectly fine walking. Of course, I can't exactly walk far now. I can't even get down the street because of those crutches. They are so uncomfortable.

Darry and the gang always give me hugs and kisses on the cheek. It makes me happy. They're all my family. I absolutely love having them all as brothers. They're all such great people.

However, Darry's kisses on the cheek have always been more special. He isn't that big on affection, it is just difficult for him. But, when he does do stuff like that it makes me feel fantastic because I know I'm the only girl he does that too, except when he has a girlfriend.

Though, he doesn't have one now. I've always thought of Darry as a best buddy, not a brother. I don't know why. Well I didn't know why, until recently.

I draw in a deep breath and wipe the sweat off my brow. I doubt I'll get much sleep after that nightmare. I can sympathize with Ponyboy now. I never had, or understood, how someone could have a nightmare so bad that they couldn't sleep.

I know that sort of thing happened to people. I'd seen it happen with Ponyboy. I'd been there after he'd had a nightmare. I'd see the cold sweat on him, the terrified look in his eyes, and the shaking in his hands. I always felt bad, but I could never imagine a nightmare being that horrible and terrifying.

Unfortunately, I understand now.

I've recently realized how attractive Darry is. I mean I always knew he was good looking, I'm not blind. I just never realized how much I liked his looks. His dark, thick hair and those light blue eyes, the strong jaw, and he has those toned muscles, hence his nicknames Muscles and Superman. Goddamn it, I just don't understand how I'm feeling.

I've known Darry and the rest of the gang my entire life. I never dated any of them, I never wanted to. They were always there, my brothers. Dar was always my best buddy. We hung out, took care of each other, it was always natural.

I'd thought about dating him once back when I was ten. When you're that young, you don't completely grasps the feeling concept of dating. Darry and I had been discussing why older kids like to kiss. Neither of us really saw anything too great about it.

_Flashback_

"_Why would you want to swap spit with someone you don't know? That is gross," Darry said, looking at me for an answer._

_My brow furrowed as I thought it through. I didn't really see anything great about it. I shrugged, "I don't know. I seen at the DX, this girl and boy swap gum, maybe that's why people kiss. Maybe we should try it out and see," I suggested brightly._

_Darry cocked his head to the side, considering my proposal. "You don't need gum, I've seen people kiss without gum. Plus, why not get your own piece. I'd want my own piece, not some girl's chewed flavorless gum. I guess we could try and see why other kids like it. I don't want to kiss a girl I don't know. That's icky, but I've known you for a long time." He shrugged and nodded in agreement._

_I smiled in excitement, I always liked solving things. I don't like not understanding stuff, it makes me feel stupid, but I was a little lost. "What do we do now?"_

"_Um, I guess we sit across from each other and line up. Then I lean in and kiss you," Darry said, taking charge as usual._

"_How long to you do it for?"_

"_I don't know, we need to breathe, so not that long," he muttered. _

_I giggled at that. We both sat, pretzel style, across from one another. Darry put his hand on my cheek and leaned in and we kissed. We sat there for a couple seconds more and we both leaned back._

"_I don't get it," I said. I didn't feel anything great. Darry's lips were soft, though._

"_Me neither. I guess we just got to wait until we're older or something." He shrugged, turning to face the televison again. I mirrored his action._

"_Or maybe, we are just weird," I teased._

_He smiled at me and threw his arm around my shoulder. We sat back and watched Mickey Mouse. Two-Bit got me attached to the stupid cartoon._

If I didn't feel anything back then, would I now? I was pretty sure I would. I don't think I should base anything off my ten year old experiences. I laughed to myself, shaking my head at the memory.

Dar and I have been friends for so long. I don't even know if he has ever even contemplated the two of us together. I don't think it would be a bad relationship. If I did, I wouldn't be thinking about this at three in the morning.

I'll have to make a move. Darry never would.

Well, this will either be the best decision of my life or the worse.

* * *

Excuse typos please. Thanks for reading this!

I just wrote a one-shot called "The Reason," you should check it out!


	8. Code Name: Getting Darry

*I don't own _The Outsiders._

(Leslie's POV)

* * *

Previously…

_Dar and I have been friends for so long. I don't even know if he has ever even contemplated the two of us together. I don't think it would be a bad relationship. If I did, I wouldn't be thinking about this at three in the morning._

_I'll have to make a move. Darry never would._

_Well, this will either be the best decision of my life or the worse._

* * *

I decided to put my plan into action. Code name for plan: Getting Darry. Okay, not that original but I don't have all day to think about the name of the plan. I need to concentrate on the actual plan, that's the important part.

I was going to spend all day with him. I don't care if the others want to come; I'll just tell them I need time with my best friend, which is true so they won't say anything. Maybe, we can go to the Dingo and hit the movies before I say anything.

Okay, so my plan sucks. I don't know when exactly I'm going to say anything but it's going to be today for sure. I know if I don't do it today, I'll lose confidence and I'll never say anything. I got to strike while the irons hot I suppose.

Even though I was super excited, I was scared and nervous. I know Darry like the back of my hand. I know all his likes and dislikes, including what he prefers in a girl. Some of his criteria I meet and others parts of it I miss.

For one, I know he likes girls who are tall enough so that he doesn't have to bend over half way just for a kiss. Well sorry, I am definitely short and he'd have to bend over, I figure if he likes me enough he'll get over that.

Another thing is he likes a woman who can cook. I can cook some things, but not everything. I can bake well though; following recipes, that's easy. I can cook my favorites, but I'm a picky eater so I can't say that's a lot.

I think he'd be okay with that too because he can cook. I mean if he could learn after his parents died then I figure I can. I taught him everything I know but then he went and learned a whole bunch of other dishes too. I can work on that. Hey, he could even teach me! That would be a lot of fun.

I frowned at my reflection, why am I being so pessimistic? I'm not, usually. I thought back to that nightmare I had last night and shuddered. I pushed that away. I had circles forming under my eyes from the lack of sleep; I was going to have to do something about that.

I hate when I can't sleep. I always get upset when I'm over tired.

There are a lot of things Darry likes in a woman that I have too. I shouldn't think negatively or I'll end up backing out of my plan. I know I just have to go for it; I can't spend the rest of my life wondering what could've been. If it doesn't work out, at least I'll have peace of mind knowing I tried.

I have my big blue eyes, which I know Dar is a sucker for. My lips are delicate but I still have one hell of a pout which he thinks is adorable. I got my curly hair and Darry likes curls. I may be on the small side but I still have curves, maybe a little lacking in the chest area, but I make up for it with my curvy ass!

I giggled at myself in the mirror, then stuck my tongue out, watching myself in the mirror. My tongue is kind of weird; it's average length but supper skinny.

I cocked my head to the side and it reminded me of my kitten, she does that all the time. Great, so I look like an animal. I couldn't help but laugh at myself.

Okay, so getting back on track. Phase one: Call Darry and make sure he can actually spend the day with you. That would probably be a good thing to start with.

I limped down the hallway, not bothering with those stupid ass crutches. They're more of a pain than they are worth.

Quickly dialing the familiar number, I waited for a three rings before I heard a husky, "How may I help _you_?" It was Two-Bit, Darry wouldn't be happy if he found out he was answering his phone with suggestive greetings…again.

I laughed, "Dar's going to get mad at you again, Two-Bit," I smiled.

He laughed, "He can't stay mad at me, babe, you know that. Now who do you want to talk to, me?"

"Darry please," I answered. Then I added after his whine, "Sorry to disappoint you, Two-Bit."

I had to hold the phone away from my ear as he yelled, "DARRY PHONE IS FOR YOU."

In the background I heard, "Who is it?"

"The President of the United States of America, of course, nah it's Leslie looking for you," Two-Bit said.

I heard more shuffling and I huffed impatiently, finally I heard Darry say, "Hey, Les."

"Hi, Darry, hope I ain't interrupting anything too important. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me today. Maybe head over to the Dingo, or a movie, or something. Hang out, just the two of us."

I bounced on my good leg and twisted the phone cord around my fingers anxiously waiting for his answer. I heard him take a breath to answer, only to get sidetracked my Pony. Damn that kid has really bad timing!

After another moment of waiting, Darry answered, "Sorry about that, yeah that doesn't sound like too bad of an idea. Maybe we can head over to the park or something."

"Sure," I said, happily agreeing.

"I'll come by after I see Soda and Pony off alright?"

"Sounds good to me, see you soon, Dar."

"Bye," he mumbled, with a click the line went dead.

I chuckled, I don't know what the hell was going on but he sure sounded distracted. I thought back to the many mornings I had spent over there. But, one in particular always sticks out in my mind, just because it was so damn funny. It was one of the first times I stayed over there too.

_I stumbled out of Darry's room, I hate getting up early. Well, that's not true, I just don't like being forced up before I'm ready. But, like Mr. Curtis said, I have to go to school and get smart so I can have a good paying job when I'm all grown up._

_Darry yawned loudly next to me, causing me to yawn back. We all know how infectious yawning is. He smiled sleepily at me, "We should've gone to bed earlier, I'm so tired."_

"_Me too, but that stupid game is so addicting!" I exclaimed. We spent the night playing Rock'em Sock'em Robots. Mr. Curtis brought it home for Darry and Soda, but Soda is too little to really care much about it. He kept getting distracted by other thing when he tried to play. So, me and Dar ended up playing again and again and again._

_Mrs. Curtis took one look at us and shot a disapproving look in our direction, "You two stayed up and played that game all night didn't you?" I don't know why she asked since she obviously already knew the answer. Darry and I looked at each other then smiled sheepishly at her._

"_Sorry, Mrs. Curtis."_

"_Sorry, Mommy."_

_She was about to scold us but Soda came flying through screaming no. That was nothing new, to see Mr. Curtis chasing Soda around. The only difference is Soda is usually dressed. He was running around butt naked! He was running away because he didn't want a bath._

"_Fast little bugger," Mr. C. panted. _

_I looked at Darry in shock and he looked completely mortified by his little brother's behavior. Darry whined, "Sodaaaa, Leslie is still here and you're running around naked! Go away and take your bath!"_

"_I don't wanna, Darwwy," Soda said, pouting._

_I started laughing, Soda tried to hide behind Darry, but of course Mr. C. could get him. I was laughing so hard by now that I had tears in my eyes. Dar was so embarrassed and Soda was completely unashamed as he whined all the way into the bathroom._

_I grinned hugely at Darry while he grimaced._

I laughed at the memory. I was so caught up in my thoughts; I didn't hear Dar come in. Wow, he got here quick. He looked at me questioningly, I smiled at him, well here goes nothing.

Huh, yeah right.

* * *

I'm mean, I know, I left you off with a cliff hanger.

Rock'em Sock'em Robots is a game that came out in the 1960's, I looked it up. I tried to find one in the 1950's since that's more in tune with Dar and Les's age but, they were all outside things or games that didn't sound interesting enough to stay up for. Also, the game is supposed to show Leslie's tomboy side.

Thanks for reading, please review!!!


	9. A Day in the Park

*I don't own _The Outsiders._

(Leslie's POV)

* * *

Dar scowled as I headed toward the door. "What?" I asked, innocently. I knew exactly what was pissing him off, ugh, Mr. Responsibility here.

"Crutches, Leslie," he stated, giving me a hard look.

I scowled back at him and shook my head in protest. Yeah, it was childish, but who cares. I should probably just go with what he says, butter him up for later on when I pop the question. I almost snorted out loud at my thoughts, I'm making this sound bigger than it is…aren't I? It sure doesn't feel like it, though.

"I don't like them. I know I got a limp, but it doesn't hurt that bad," I lied. It did hurt, but it hurt less than those goddamn pieces of wood! I hated those with a passion.

He rolled his eyes at me, leaving me in the doorway; he headed down the hall, toward the bedrooms.

"Where are you going?"

"Your room to get your crutches, I won't go anywhere with you if you don't use them. You'll just end up hurting yourself worse. I know you have doctor's orders to stay still and rest, but seeing how I know that won't happen, you're using the damn things," Dar said, his tone telling me there was no argument here. Well I disagree and I'm going to make sure he knows it. Ha, we'll never have a problem with communication, maybe we'll have too much…or not, I thought as my mind went to less than appropriate situations.

"You just proved my point! They are damned, I hate them. I'd rather walk than use those!" I crossed my arms and pouted at him as he walked over to me.

"You're worse than Ponyboy. You're a grown woman, pouting like a five year old," he said, exasperated. "Can you not argue with me for once, I'm only doing what's best and you know it."

"But, Darry, they kill my armpits," I whined, taking them as he offered them. I didn't see a way out of this one. Well, I could've put up a better fight than that but, I want him happy for later on. I don't think he'd say yes if he was mad at me.

"You're supposed to hold yourself up, not lean on the crutches with your armpits," he told me.

"Well, oh so smart one, tell me what I should do to keep my arms from hurting then. They're toothpicks, not tree trucks like yours; I can't keep myself up for a long time!" Jesus, he was being dumb. There was no way I could keep myself up. I'd ache for days.

He surprised me by picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, carrying my crutches in his other hand.

"What the hell, I can walk and do it _without_ the stupid kindling!" I wailed, jamming my little fist into his back.

My body vibrated with his laughter, "Well, I don't want your leg, arms, or armpits hurting. I know how you can be if you're in pain," he mocked.

I groaned, annoyed. This only caused him to laugh harder.

"Please, keep laughing, I'm just planning your death right now," I pretended to cackle evilly. This made us both start laughing. I grinned; everything was going easy and smooth, like always. Did I want to risk losing this?

_NO LESLIE! YOU WILL NOT BACK OUT NOW. SUCK IT UP GIRL AND GO FOR IT_. I chided to myself.

"Where are we going first?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could pick up some hamburgers and maybe head to the park. What do you think?" Darry asked, giving me the chance to back out if I wanted.

I grinned, "Sounds perfect." That sounds very romantic, eating in the park…

I should've known going to the Dingo was going to be hell. I don't know how, but I forgot that _everyone_ is always there. A whole bunch of our friends were there and of course a lot of them wanted to know what happened to me in 'Nam.

So instead of going to the peaceful park with Dar for a nice day out, I was seated on top of one of the tables. A group, consisting of probably a dozen to two dozen people, sat around me. Darry was sitting beside me, he could see my reluctance. He knew I didn't mind telling them what happened; it was just that I didn't feel like doing it now. Therefore, he was pretty much laughing at my expense.

_You can still back out now,_ I thought as I glared at Darry.

So, after repeating my story for all of these people, I thought I'd be able to go. It ends up, that one of the guys of the group had been drafted and asked me for some more gory details. He wanted to be prepared. I couldn't just leave the guy hanging, so I told him. I didn't edit either.

I don't know if that would really help him or not. At least, this way he knows exactly what he is getting into. I don't know who the kid is, but I definitely feel for him and I hope he makes it out alright. I frowned sadly, the kid was supposed to leave at the end of the week; I could very well never see him again.

Darry pulled my from my thoughts, "What's the matter, doll?"

"I feel bad for the kid going to 'Nam, who knows if he'll make it or not," I confessed.

Darry sighed, "Try not to worry about it. There isn't anything we can do to help him out." I nodded my head, knowing it was true. I hope the war ends soon, fighting is so useless.

Both of us were silent and wrapped up in our own thoughts as we headed into the park. We went past the commercial part of it, with all the kids on the playground and they're parents watching proudly. An elderly couple strolled by toward a bench, at their own pace, holding hands. I smiled at how sweet they looked. They even were laughing at some joke they were sharing with one another.

When we found a sunny semi-secluded spot, we sat down. Well Dar did while I chucked the crutches away from me. My expression must have showed my loathing of the inanimate objects because Darry was laughing his pretty ass off at me. I held my head high and sat with as much dignity as I could.

I huffed at him when his laughing finally ceased. I picked up my chicken nuggets and started eating them. His voice wafted over lazily, "Don't tell me your mad at me for laughing, your face was hilarious."

I kept my eyes on my food, but it was very hard to keep my mouth from lifting into a smile. I worked hard to keep it set into a scowl, hoping he couldn't tell how close I was to cracking. He poked me in the side; I was suppressing laughter now too. He doesn't play fair! He knows I'm ticklish.

"Leslie…"

I stuck my tongue out at him, knowing I looked even more childish. God, I hope he likes that…because I can't really change who I am and he definitely knows what to expect from me by now. I smiled at him, showing him I wasn't upset with him. Though, I'm sure he knew that.

We fought over who got the last of the fries, he won because he complained about me eating some of his hamburger. One bite isn't that big a deal! Well I guess a fry isn't either. We both lay back down onto the grass. Darry yawned and I watched some of the fluffy clouds drift by.

_Now or never…_

I drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly through my nose. After all of this and planning and practicing what to say in the mirror, I couldn't remember. I didn't know what to do.

"What are you thinking about?" Darry's question caught me off guard.

I blurted out the truth and almost regretted it, well I guess it really is now or never, "You."

"Me? What about me?" I could hear a smile in his voice and…smugness?

"Are you getting cocky on me here, Darry?" I asked, laughing.

He grinned and it was almost cocky. I burst out laughing, it was rare to see Darry's joking side but when it came out, sometimes he could put Two-Bit to shame. Damn, if that cocky little smirk isn't hot!

I rolled to my side and stared at him. I made a split decision right there, I wouldn't _tell _him how I feel; I'll _show_ him how I feel.

I leaned forward and put a quick chaste kiss on his lips, he froze but then I felt him respond. I started to pull back to gauge his reaction, but he didn't let me. He connected our lips again, pulling me toward him gently. His lips were warmed from the sun and tasted like salty fries and, of course, chocolate milkshake.

He groaned and immediately all my fears and insecurities about us disappeared.

This would work.

_We _would work.

* * *

Yes! They're finally together. Only one chapter left, please review and thanks for reading.


	10. Bedroom Expeditions

*I don't own _The Outsiders._

(Third Person POV)

* * *

Darry drove home, holding Leslie's hand. His heart was beyond content for the first time in over a year. Since his parents' deaths, he'd been under constant stress and worry. He was excited to go home and show his girlfriend off…even though they've all known Leslie practically as long as he had.

He pulled up to his house, one that maybe wasn't much, but it was more of a home than some of the nicest houses in Tulsa. That's what really mattered. He hopped out of the truck and quickly went to the other side to open the door for Leslie, like the gentleman his Mother beat him into.

She looked at him with sparkling blue eyes, something he'd forever cherish, "I ain't using them damned crutches," she blurted into his face, jumping out onto one leg. Darry didn't feel like arguing at the moment, they were only heading into the house anyway. He steadied her and held her hand as they slowly made it to the door.

He made sure to point out her speed, "I think I just saw a snail slither past us," Darry teased, he didn't really mind. She was sure as hell being stubborn about those crutches; she usually was more laid back. He supposed he'd just let her have her way, she was making him pretty damn happy so why ruin it with bickering?

"I'm enjoying the scenery," she stated.

Dar barked a loud, rough sounding laugh, "The scenery you've seen your entire life? The same scenery that is basically an old little home on the East side," Darry snorted. "Admit it, you go faster on them, what did you call them, fire sticks?"

She frowned, "I called 'me kindling actually and they annoy me."

They entered the house to find Ponyboy walking while reading a book, not the best thing for him since he tends to run into furniture that way.

Darry sighed inaudibly, "Pone, if you got to get up for something, watch where you're going. I ain't ever going to let you drive yourself anywhere at this rate," he joked, sort of.

He looked up, shoving a stray piece of hair out of his face, Pony noticed Les and Dar's intertwined hands, "SODA, STEVE, TWO-BIT, DALLY, I WON THE BET. THEY GOT TOGETHER, FINALLY," Pony belted towards the back of the house. The back screen door flew open and the gang came in from the backyard.

Darry was a little more than stunned and Leslie was giggling away. They all shook their heads and started handing money to Pony, three dollars from everyone excluding Dar and Les (obviously) and Johnnycakes.

Soda patted Leslie on the shoulder, "I see you finally made a move, eh?"

Les grinned proudly nodding her head and then she turned to Pony, "I helped you wind the bet, I get fifty percent right?"

"How about twenty percent?" Pony bargained.

"Is that the best I'm getting?" Les asked, Pony nodded at her, she sighed, "Deal, twenty percent."

Steve groaned, angry he lost the bet to none other than the kid. "You couldn't have waited a couple more weeks? I would've won if you just waited a little longer, Les."

"If you paid any attention to them the day Leslie got back, you would've seen it was going to happen real soon," Pony retorted.

"What the hell, how come you all assume Leslie made a move and not me?" Darry asked, annoyed. He could've made the move; he just had to work up the confidence first…

Pony snorted, "Because you were confused about how Leslie felt and you're too straight forward. You need things to be _really _obvious, like giant neon sign under your nose obvious. Otherwise, you won't risk it," Pony told Darry.

"Plus, everyone knows Leslie has the balls to do it!" Two-Bit exclaimed, everyone trying to hold in their laughter because Dar didn't seem to appreciate the comment.

Les giggle, "I wear the pants 'round here," she grinned at Darry.

"We'll see," Dar replied.

Les skipped off toward the kitchen, over her shoulder she chirped, "Don't worry Darry, I know you got balls when it counts," she winked, Darry grinned wickedly back.

Everyone went into a round of laugher, except Soda and Pony who were gagging at the implications of their brother's expeditions in the bedroom.

* * *

The End.

Haha, I loved Pony's reaction and the bet. I enjoyed writing that.

This story was always meant to be short, so this is it. Thank you all who have been following this story and alerted/favorited/reviewed. You're the ones who gave me the motivation to finish this, I honestly did think I could for a bit. Final thoughts, opinions, please review. Thanks everyone, again!


End file.
